


Reader×ST

by LapisIris



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisIris/pseuds/LapisIris
Summary: 你，日了ST。没了。拟人化描写，注意避雷





	Reader×ST

**Author's Note:**

> 非自愿性行为，强制，道具，流血表现  
> 已鸽，不会写完的。

 你不顾他眼神中的惊愕，反身将他扑倒在地。你伸手一把扯下他的领带捆住他的双手，你知道他有把你撕碎的能力。你的动作很粗暴，因为你知道SpringTrap不是善人，实际上你已经被他杀死过很多次了。他总是很干脆的把你撕扯成碎片。

 你看到 SpringTrap嘴角的裂口，那些像是被撕开又缝上的痕迹使他看起来像无时无刻不在笑一样。也许现在他真的在对着你笑。

 “啧。”你居高临下看着跌坐在地上的SpringTrap，然后抓住他的衣领把他提起来，他可比你高很多，然而现在你揪着他的领口拎着他在。你知道现在他任你摆布，于是你举起手恨揍了他，这让你感到有点解气。

SpringTrap发出一些你听不懂的声音，听起来像是被机械化的喘气声。

 因为你刚才拽着他的领子把他拎起来的缘故，他的领口被扯开了，露出的皮肤因为许久未见阳光而白的近乎透明。鬼使神差的，你凑上去在他锁骨处狠狠咬下去。你咬的很用劲，牙齿刺进他皮肤里。你听见SpringTrap发出抽气声，“原来你能感受到疼痛吗。”你抬起头直视他的双眼，你说到。他看着你没说话。

 你舔掉伤口里渗出的血珠，解开他上衣的扣子。因为双手被绑在身后，SpringTrap的衣服脱不下只能挂在手臂上。

 在你的注视下，SpringTrap感到不自然，“你他妈的想干什么。”他说。哪怕嘴角的痕迹再怎么像笑容你也看的出来他完全没有在笑。

 “干你。”你回答。

 你知道他说话不会留口德，于是你在他用你都想不到的文字诅咒你之前封住他的嘴，你吻了上去，极具侵略性的。也许因为他没想到你真的会做出这种事，你很轻松的就攻占了他口腔内的所有地方。这个吻持续了很长时间，直到他喘不上气你才放开他。你看见他喘着粗气脸上带着潮红嘴角挂着没咽下去的津液。你满意的笑了笑，然后顺着他的肌肤一路吻下去，在他身上留下你的痕迹。你停在充血挺立的一点处，你含住它，用舌头玩弄那敏感的一点。

 你感受到他在颤抖，他的身体出乎你意料的敏感。

 “停…嗯…停下……”

 “欠操。”

 你的手摸到他身后的尾巴，软软的和机械完全不同的触感。你忍不住多捏了几下。

 “啊——”

 尾巴是吗。你褪下他的长裤，手指移动到尾巴根部轻轻按压。

 “……不要……住手——快停下……”

 SpringTrap已经完全瘫软在你身上，看起来他的腿已经失去了支撑身体的力气，他的眼睛也开是失焦，张开的嘴完全阻挡不了溢出的呻吟。干他妈的！你看到他这副和平时那种狂气完全不同的淫荡模样竟然有点硬了。

 也许刚开始你只是想教训他一下，但是现在你可能更想好好玩玩。

 你掰开他的大腿手指直接刺入他体内，你感受到被他紧密温暖的包裹着。你听到他的尖叫，感受他全身不住的颤抖。那种妄图挣扎的模样狠狠刺激起了你的施虐欲，这非常好，你可以尽情报复这个该死的不止一次撕碎过你的兔子。抽出手指，包裹你的软肉似乎不愿放开一般，你咧开嘴恶毒的笑了，然后一巴掌狠狠扇了下去，发出清脆的声音。雪白的臀部出现清晰的红印，他别过头紧紧咬着嘴唇。你根本不想关心他在想什么，于是你伸手捞起SpringTrap早已发软的身体，让他像是坐在你身上一样。你把他按下去，这样的体位使得你的肉刃破开阻碍深深刺入他身体里。

 未经过扩张就被侵入的后穴紧紧缠着你的性器，你几乎动不了。被你毫不留情进入的人发出尖叫，这一定非常疼吧？但是你仍然强行挺动你的腰，将你粗长的宝贝一次又一次深深送进他体内。

 他的身体非常冰凉，但是你能感觉到里面的温热。非常舒服，你松开扶住他是手，受到重力作用双腿失去力气的SpringTrap只能压在你身上，这使得你进入的更深了。突然的那叫声变得异常甜腻，颤抖的尾音腻的你都有点发麻。发现了敏感点啊，于是你开始全力攻击刚刚的地方。已经完全遵循本能的身体就这样射了出来。后穴绞的你差点交货。你听着他的叫声，哦这真的还是那个瘫着脸夺走你生命的家伙吗？听听吧，这些甜腻第呻吟，看看，挂上泪水的眼睛，快要失焦的痛苦，这都在引诱你更加粗暴的享用他，你甚至想听听他染上疼痛的情欲时发出的声音。

 现在你已经把他干到失去自我了，真不愧是兔子。完全遵循本能的身体，真是夹的你爽到不行。于是你在狠狠的撞击后交货了。抽出时你看到缓缓流出的液体和不停收缩的洞口，真他妈像在拼命留住什么一样。

 这会认真观察下来你才注意到他除了一身伤和机械化的小腿外，大腿上还有两个铁圈。你顺着他的腿抚摸，完全不知道他的身体是什么构造，完全的机械和人类一样的肉体到底是怎么同时存在的。虽然很好奇，但你觉得你肯定搞不明白的。于是你接着研究还可以怎样报复他。被虐杀多次的怨恨可不是干一次就能释放干净的。尤其是他对你做的事是虐杀。

 你突然想起来什么，于是你拿出被你放在办公桌抽屉里的跳蛋，为什么你会有这种东西？在被虐杀几次后你就已经想狠狠的报复他了，可惜的是你一直没有机会，反而是被虐杀了更多次。真是的，今天终于有机会了，而且如果不好好把握的话，显而易见的被这样对待过的SpringTrap再接下来的今天会怎样杀了你呢？想想都不可能有更好的机会玩弄他了吧。

 你把黑色的东西塞了进去，施虐的快感传遍你的全身，是的现在你终于解开了SpringTrap的双手。你不会给他能够把你弄伤的机会但这个状态他什么也做不到了。你掏出遥控器打开它，他只剩下呻吟喘息的力气，连骂都骂不出来了。无助的仿佛上岸的鱼。

 还是不够。你摸出随身的小刀，想象着他是如何撕裂你的，你用小刀在他腿上划开一道口子。虽然不深，但是很长。血很快就流下来，说不疼是不可能的。

 反正也有这么多伤了。你想着，然后一刀一刀割下去。你能想象到生物最为原始的快感伴随着伤口传来的剧痛，就算有那些可怕的撕裂伤你也能看出SpringTrap脸色苍白。“啧。”你发声，你有一次直接被撕烂了，他可从来没在乎过你是什么脸色。

 很快的，他身上唯一没什么伤的大腿就被割的血肉模糊了可怖的刀伤遍布全身脸上那几刀差点吧眼球也切成两半，这些都是你造成的。哦不过这和你经历了不知道多少次的惨状比起来真的不算什么。血流下来染红了机械的小腿。你真的有点想切开看看连接处到底是什么构造，但是你没有这么做。你喜欢完整的身体。  
 讽刺的是，在你刚开始接触SpringTrap时，他的身体就是残破的，布满伤痕，根本就不能算是完整。真是无时无刻不在讽刺你的家伙。你撕开他身上的旧伤，把手指插进去搅动，和冰冷的表皮完全不同，和人一样可以流出温热的血液啊。快疼到晕厥。你决定给他一点刺激，于是那个被放在一边的遥控器，似乎被你遗忘操纵着什么不得了东西的遥控器，你重新拿起它然后不客气的开到最大。

 “似乎清醒了哦？”你扯过他的头发，甚至还有闲心去捏捏柔软的尾巴给他造成更大的刺激。每动一下就会流出更多的血，如果SpringTrap的脑子还是电子程序的话，那么处理器已经完全坏掉了。沙哑的声音是对你的激励，报仇了。

——已经坑了所以end——  
感谢食用


End file.
